


Drifting in the Black

by SanguineParadox



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: F/M, Rough Sex, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanguineParadox/pseuds/SanguineParadox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe there was a time near the beginning when they didn't need the burn and pain, but two months cooped up and awake in a ship will do that to you-make you crazy. Crazier, maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drifting in the Black

**Author's Note:**

> I...am physically incapable of writing fluffy Pitch Black fic. 
> 
> (Originally published on LJ with the username Dubh_ceol)

It's not like they haven't been here before, one of them getting too edgy, then pushing until the other snaps. Sometimes she'll taunt him, laughing until he uncurls from the other side of the shuttle. Her body ends up slammed hard into the wall, bent over a crate or pinnded the floor, with snarled "Fuck you"'s and blood. Almost always blood now.

So when Riddick shoves her against the wall with a shiv in his free hand, she snarls, fights back, all feet, fists and elbows. She doesn't worry about the blade pressing coldly against her stomach, almost caressing as it slips across her skin. Riddick's a master with his weapon, and she'll only bleed when and if he wants her to.

Maybe there was a time near the beginning when they didn't need the burn and pain, but two months cooped up and awake in a ship will do that to you-make you crazy. Crazier, maybe. Jack can't always remember what it, she, they... what it was before. Comfort, maybe? Her curling up beside him for warmth, or so she wouldn't feel so alone? No. She always knew what that would lead to. Did she lead him on, all but giving herself to him? Can't remember, anymore. Now there's only her and Riddick. The Holy Man died a week after leaving the planet, unwilling to survive the boys left behind.

Riddick had howled his contempt of (to? at?) God as he set the corpse adrift in the blackness that surrounded them.

Now it's only them.


End file.
